1. Technical Field
Implementations of the present invention relate to systems, methods, and apparatus for securing computer physical interface ports, such as USB receiver sockets, audio jack ports, or the like.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Electronic devices ranging from mobile phones to large network servers often use a wide range of physical interfaces that enable users to interact with the given device's operating system. These range from customary touch input interfaces, such as keyboards and touchscreens, to wired computerized interfaces such as Universal Serial Bus ports, display ports, and audio jack ports, to wireless computerized interfaces such as camera ports, WIFI, Bluetooth, and other interfaces.
Computer manufacturers tend to focus primarily on securing wireless interfaces from unwanted intrusion. Physical interfaces are typically left open and are thus vulnerable to malicious users.